Abraham Cashow (1814-1854)
Abraham Kershaw (1815-?) may be the same person as Abraham Cashow (1814-?), who died on his way to California during the California Gold Rush in 1850-1851. Ancestry His ancestors were from Holland. Potential name variations *Abraham Kershaw *Abraham Kashaw *Abraham Cassou *Abraham Cashow Parents If he is the same person as Abraham Cashow (1814-?), then his father is Rem Cashow (1768-1816). This is speculation until documentation is found to confirm or dispute the fact. Birth He was born in 1814 or 1815. The year came from his age in the 1850 United States Census. The census was taken on October 15, 1850 and Abraham Cashow (1814-?) was baptized on February 13, 1814. If we calculated his age from his baptism until the 1850 census he would have been 36 years and 8 months but 'Abraham Kershaw (1815-bef1872)' listed his age as 35. Marriage He married Sarah Oldrin (1816-1894) around 1835. Children *Mary E. Kershaw (1837-?) not to be confused with the Mary E. Kershaw (1840-?) of Harligen, New Jersey *Isaac Kershaw (1840-?) possibly the same as Isaac Kershaw (1842-1894) *Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931) who married Charles Frederick Lindauer I (1835-1921) *Sarah Kershaw (1843-1922) who married Matthew Williamson (1824-1884) and after his death married William W. Young (1817-?). *Amy Kershaw (1847-aft1872) *Peter Kershaw (1849-?) New York Abraham and Sarah lived in Glen Cove, New York and moved to Manhattan by 1850. Death He died after 1850. His last child was born in 1849 and in 1850 he appeared in the 1850 United States Census living in Manhattan. He died before 1872 where his wife was a widow named in the bank account of his daughter. Our Abraham may be the same person as Abraham Cashow (1814-?) who died on his way to California presumably in 1848-1850 during the California Gold Rush. Widow His widow went on to live in Bridgewater, New Jersey. Timeline * 1815 Birth of Abraham Kershaw in the area of Glen Cove, New York or Oyster Bay, New York * 1835 (circa) Marriage to Sarah Oldrin (1816-1894) in the area of Glen Cove, New York or Oyster Bay, New York * 1837 Birth of Mary E. Kershaw (1837-?), his daughter * 1840 Birth of Isaac Kershaw (1840-?), his son * 1840 United States Census (not found) * 1841 Birth of Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931), his daughter * 1843 Birth of Sarah Kershaw (1843-1922), his daughter * 1841 Birth of Amy Kershaw (1847-aft1872), his daughter * 1841 Birth of Peter Kershaw (1849-?), his son * 1850 United States Census with Abraham Kershaw as head of household in Manhattan * 1850-1851 (circa) Death of Abraham Kershaw Research *Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) writes in 2012: "It was originally assumed that they married at the Dutch reformed Church in Wolver Hollow but now that we know that the father of Sarah Oldrin (1816-1894) was from Britain and most likely was Anglican, they were probably married in an Anglican church. It was thought that Trinity Church in Manhattan was a good candidate but the marriage does not appear in their online records. It may be worth the time to order the records on microfilm to see if it was performed there but not transcribed legibly" Image:1850 census Kershaw Olderon .gif|1850 US census Image:1850 census Kershaw Olderon crop.jpg|1850 US census File:Lindauer-AnnaAugusta 1872 bank crop.jpg|1872 with Abraham deceased Category:Non-SMW people articles Category: Kershaw (surname)